


Only When You're Ready

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [121]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I have a sastiel prompt where Cas feels pressured into having sex because he feels like its what he needs to do to be in a proper relationship, but he ends up panicking but he doesn't want to upset Sam so he tries to go through with it anyway but he can't stop shaking and he starts crying and Sam won't let him continue because he can see that it's upsetting him, but Cas just starts apologizing for not being good enough, so Sam tells him that sex doesn't matter, and hugs and comforts him. thk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only When You're Ready

Cas was the one that had first said they should have sex.

"You sure? You feel ready?" Sam asked, eyeing Cas up and down.

"Yes." Cas nodded, though he had an unsure feeling in his gut. Sam pressed a soft kiss to Cas’ head and the two went to Sam’s bedroom.

Sam lied Cas down on the bed, blanketing the angel with his larger body, and he nipped kisses on Cas’ skin, stripping the two of them down.

Cas shivered softly when the two of them were naked, and Sam’s hands roamed Cas’ body.

"You good Cas?" Sam asked, lips pressed to Cas’ throat.

"Fine." Cas said, watching Sam reach for the lube, pouring some on his hand.

Sam’s fingers went down to Cas’ ass, as a finger started to work inside.

Cas bit down on his lip, trying to stop shaking, as Sam started to work him open.

Cas squirmed from the burn in his ass as Sam opened him, despite how gentle Sam was trying to be.

"Sam…" Cas murmured.

"Want me to keep going?" Sam asked.

"Y-yes." Cas said, trying to keep himself calm.

Sam continued to stretch him as Cas’ heart started to race, and he kept squirming and fidgeting.

When Cas felt Sam’s cock at his entrance, he broke down, shaking and sobbing, and Sam stopped, pulling Cas up and rocking the angel in his arms.

"Cas! Cas, what is going on?" Sam asked.

"S-sorry. Let me lie back down. We…we can have sex." Cas said during sobs, as he struggled to calm down.

"What? No!" Sam said. "Cas, you’re not ready."

"No…no I can do it, Sam." Cas said.

"Why do you want to?" Sam asked.

"Because you will be happy. I don’t want to disappoint you."

"Cas, you aren’t going to disappoint me if we don’t have sex."

"But…sex is part of being in a relationship."

"A relationship is more than sex Cas. It’s abut listening to each other, and caring about each other’s feelings. It’s about understanding what the other is feeling, and respecting that. And you aren’t comfortable with having sex yet. And that is OK." Sam said, cradling the angel. "I don’t mind. I’ll wait as long as you need. I won’t rush you. And I don’t want to hurt you, Cas. Complete opposite. When we do finally have that intimate moment together, we both should be able to enjoy it. Not just one of us."

"OK." Cas nodded, slowly starting to calm down. "I understand."

"I’m happy. And right now, I am perfectly fine with cuddles and hugs." Sam grinned, and Cas smiled, pressing into the warmth of Sam’s skin.


End file.
